Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 (Transcript)
This is the episode script for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one night, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad were on their date with Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette. Mario: Aren't we having a wonderful night, Peach? Princess Peach: I know I have Mario. Luigi: Are you enjoying it too, Daisy. Princess Daisy: I sure do, Luigi. Blue Toad: Life is good. Toadette: It sure is. Yellow Toad: I'm enjoying it. Turquoise Toadette: Me too. Purple Toad: Just look at the beautiful moon. Red Toadette: I know, It's lovely. Yoshi: You look lovely, Rosalina. Rosalina: Thank you, Yoshi. Princess Peach: Even the stars are lovely. So, The lovely couples enjoyed themselves on a beautiful night. As for Alexander Fox Xanatos, He was on his date with Moana. Moana Waialiki: (as they rise their glass) To my dear Alex Xanatos... and our wonderful anniversary. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Uh, yeah, wonderful. Moana Waialiki: You've been very quiet this evening. Is there something on your mind? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, um, actually, Moana, I was wondering. Moana Waialiki: Yes, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Would you... (realizing something) Would you... (knew what he forgot) Would you excuse me for a minute? As he left to find the ring, Zazu came to see him and Moana. Zazu: Excuse me, Moana. I have important news. Moana Waialiki: Yes, Zazu, What is it? Zazu: You and Alex must meet with Princess Unikitty and her brother, Prince Puppycorn and their friends at the Unikingdom. Moana Waialiki: Where is Alex? I must tell him. Zazu: Allow me, My dear. I will tell him immediately. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, Will you marry me? Zazu: Excuse me, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Please marry me. Not now, Zazu! I'm busy. Zazu: No, no, no, you don't under... (gets hit by the opened door) Moana Waialiki: Alex. Did you talk to Zazu? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, but there's something I want... Moana Waialiki: I know what you're going to say. Zazu told me about it. Alexander Fox Xanatos: He did? How did he... Moana Waialiki: It doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You do? I mean, you really want to? Moana Waialiki: I don't think it's a matter of wanting, it's a matter of duty. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Duty? I never thought of it... Well, all right. (checking his calendar) How does next April sound to you? Moana Waialiki: No! We must act immediately, tonight! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Tonight? But wait! Along the way, Alex was a little confuse what Moana means. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, this is so sudden. I mean, don't you at least need a gown or something? Moana Waialiki: No, just some food supplies and Maui to help us out. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Maui? Ransik: Oh, there you are. Come along, come along. Moana Waialiki: Everyone, we have an important announcement. Alex and I have decided to accept the mission to the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: The Unikingdom!? Itassis: Good luck, Young Xanatos. You'll need it. With Alex more confuse, He had to put up with his interruption for the time being. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors were preparing their dark purpose. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we send the Rangers packing. Bad Rap: We've waited a long time to get rid of these pests. Wraith: But why the Alterniverse, Lord Dragaunus? It is where the Elemental Warriors were banished to. Chameleon: (as George S. Patton) I want you to remember that no poor bad guy ever won a war by dying for his empire. He won it by making the other poor dumb son-of-a-gun shooting scoundrel die for his country. Seige: Got the Alterniversal Gun ready, Lord Dragaunus. It's gonna be one heck of a parting gift. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Siege. With the Power Rangers out of the way, We shall be rid of their superiors next. And then, The Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate will be ours! Princess Morbucks: I love the sound of your plan, Lord Dragaunus. So, They begin to put their plan into action. Back with Alex and Moana, They arrived at the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We made it, The Unikingdom. Moana Waialiki: Wow, I've never seen anything like it. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Me either. Come on, Let's see if this Unikitty can help us out. As they got inside, They meet Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard. Unikitty: Hi, Welcome to the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Good to meet you, Unikitty. We came as soon as we receive your message. Unikitty: We've seen you on t.v. about how you helped the Power Rangers save the Earth, We'd give anything to help them too. Puppycorn: Me three. Hawkodile: Same here. Dr. Fox: We'd be honored if you let us join you. Richard: Count me in. Moana Waialiki: What do you think, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I think it's a terrific idea, You guys are in. Unikitty: Yay! As for John Smith, He came to visit Vice Principal Luna's house. John Smith: Hello, Luna. How's your sister doing? Vice Principal Luna: Fine, Thank you, John. John Smith: I hope I'm not being a bother to you. Vice Principal Luna: Oh no, Not at all. John Smith: Mind if I come in? Vice Principal Luna: Certainly. So, They spend a good time together at her house. Meanwhile, Bad Rap and his Raptors recruited Unikitty's enemies, Master Frown and Brock. Master Frown: So let me get this straight. You need our help to destroy the Power Rangers? Bad Rap: Exactly, Lord Dragaunus and Bower are willing to make you their partners. Brock: Sounds good to me. Master Frown: Say no more, We're win. Bad Rap: Good, Now we're getting somewhere. That night in Camp Everfree, Twilight and her friends were having an evening campout. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this the best camping trip we'd ever took? Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Twilight. Just like the good ol' days. Starlight Glimmer: You know, I still can't imagine how we became Rangers in the first place. Diabolico: (as he appears) There is a legend that no one has foretold before, Starlight. Spike: It's Diabolico. Aikko: What legend? Mary Bell: What're you talking about? Diabolico: What you are about to learn is a true legend of the Elemental Warriors. The best elements within the Elemental Warriors can spread light and virtue, And Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus are the ones who represent them all. Strength, Bravery, Healing, Beauty, Hope, and Sorcery. The Pillars of this Realm were gathered together by another to maintain and share the light of these powerful ideals. But they soon came to believe that a boy who brought them together named Stygian only wanted that power for himself. Cast out and alone, this power-mad boy turned to darkness to satisfy his thirst by a Demon from the Shadow World. I, Diabolico transformed him into a Master of Shadows, he returned for revenge to extinguish the Pillars' light and rob the world of hope. To stop him, the Pillars must make a grave sacrifice. But they left behind a seed in hopes that one day it will grow into a force to stand against the darkness for all time. They now faced the fiend with the only plan they have only hope it will be enough. Spike: Is that how Ransik found the seed? Diabolico: Yes, Spike. And that is how he planted it and it grew into the Tree of Harmony. Loki: And even if with or without your Elements, You're remaining powerful enough to become the Power Rangers. Itassis: And I too first met Somnambula long before I became one of the Ten Terrors. Starlight Glimmer: Tell us more, Itassis. Itassis: Very well, Starlight Glimmer. Spike: This should be good. Butch: I'll say, Spike. As the story begins, Itassis begins to tell the story. Itassis: (narrating) Long ago in ancient Egypt, this village fell prey to me demanding most of their crops. Like her fellow villagers, Somnambula didn't have much, but she used what she had to keep others from giving up hope. The son of the Pharaoh, Prince Hisan, was so moved by her compassion that he decreed no one would go hungry again. But when Hisan stood up to me, I captured him, telling the Pharaoh the only way to get Hisan back was to solve my riddle. No one would volunteer to save the prince. No one except Somnambula. I gave her the riddle. "I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything." As Somnambula thought of the hardship she and her fellow villagers had experienced, she instantly knew the answer. Somnambula: Hope! Itassis: (narrating) As I was so enraged, I'd might still refuse to release the prince, so Somnambula asked me for one more challenge. Somnambula: But if I accomplished it, you must leave from the kingdom forever. Itassis: (narrating) I quickly agreed, asking only that Somnambula walk to the prince across a deep chasm... blindfolded! But Somnambula never lost hope! She knew she'd need to make a leap of faith to save the prince. Guided by the sound of the prince's voice... she easily made it across. The Pharaoh asked how Somnambula prevailed, and she explained that she had always hoped she could make things better for her people and that hope had carried her through. The Prince replaced the pearls Somnambula gave up with a string of glowpaz. And around her neck, they glowed bright enough to light the entire kingdom. As the story ended, Itassis finished it. Itassis: Forever after, glowpaz became their symbol of hope. with that told, Everyone was amazed to hear the story. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Itassis. Rarity: Indeed, I for one never want to give up hope. Blisstina: Me either. Benny: I second that. Jindrax: If you guys think it's that amazing, You should see how Toxica and Cattail found one of the Journals of Mage Meadowbrook. Toxica: Witness to what I'm about to read in her journal. (reading) "Today, I tried again to brew an unsniffle elixir..." As the flashback shows, Mage Meadowbrook was making a special elixir. Toxica and Mage Meadowbrook: (crossfading) (Cajun accent) ...and I finally got it right! Chipmunk: (sneezing, sipping the brew and sighs) Meadowbrook's Mother: Meadowbrook, I think it's time you had this. Mage Meadowbrook: (opens her gift and gasps) My very own healer's mask! You think I'm ready, mother? Meadowbrook's Mother: Mm-hm. When the door knocked, Meadowbrook's Mother opened the door. Meadowbrook's Mother: (gasps) What caused this? Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) Mother calls it Swamp Fever. We've been tryin' to find a cure, but it hasn't been easy. As the lily puffs, Meadowbrook's Mother got infected. Meadowbrook's Mother: (coughing) As the door keeps knocking, She then opens the door seeing everybody infected. Royal Pin: (coughs) Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) The fever spread like wildfire. People kept sneezing and coughing. Meadowbrook's Mother: (coughing) Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) I fear if we don't find a cure soon, everyone will be in grave danger! Meadowbrook's Mother: (coughing) Soon, Meadowbrook started searching for a cure. Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) With mother sick, I didn't think I'd ever find a cure. But starin' at those cursed flowers today, I saw somethin'. The flash bees started buzzing as the lilies puffing, And they didn't get infected. Mage Meadowbrook: (gasps) Flash bees! Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) I realized the flowers' poison didn't affect the flash bees. And if they were immune to Swamp Fever, their honey could be the cure! When the flash bees started buzzing, Meadowbrook accidentally snaps a branch and started zapping her with their stingers. Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) But they were so aggressive defendin' their hive, I didn't know how I was gonna get it! When the flash bees started buzzing, Meadowbrook puts on her healer's mask. Mage Meadowbrook: Here goes nothin'! At last, Meadowbrook finally cured her mother and everyone infected as the story ends. Mage Meadowbrook: (narrating) Today, I cured mother... Toxica and Mage Meadowbrook: (crossfading) ...and the rest of the bayou! Toxica: (reading) "It was the greatest feeling I've ever experienced, and I promise to dedicate my life to curing ponies all over Equestria!" Cattail: (as he came up to them) And she did just that. Right up 'til she disappeared without a trace. Toxica: No one else really knows how, Cattail. Jindrax: It sure is a mystery. Applejack: Well, Y'all. I was gonna tell you mine and Apple Bloom's favorite legend. Apple Bloom: Ooh! You mean Rockhoof? I love that one! He was so strong, and when he... Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom, shhh! We haven't heard it yet! Apple Bloom: Oh, okay. But it's so good! Heh. Applejack: Well, it's true. Rockhoof was known far and wide for his incredible strength. But he didn't start out that way. You see, Rockhoof was a tiny little fella, the son of a farmer. Apple Bloom: Just like us! (laughs nervously as Applejack glared at her) Applejack: They lived in a village that sat at the foot of a gigantic volcano. As the flashback shows, Applejack narrates the story. Applejack: (narrating) And the village was protected by an elite group of guard vikings called the Mighty Helm. Mighty Helm men: (laughing) Applejack: (narrating) Young Rockhoof wanted nothing more than to be part of the Mighty Helm. As Rockhoof tries to pull out an axe, He fell off as Mighty Helm men were laughing at him. Applejack: (narrating) But he was told that he was too scrawny and weak to protect the village. Mighty Helm men: (more laughing) Rockhoof: (whimper) Applejack: (narrating) But Rockhoof wouldn't take no for an answer. Then, The screen fades into the next scene. Applejack: (narrating) Then, one fateful day... (as the earthquakes started) ...the volcano erupted! Rockhoof: Eeeeeeeeeeee! As Rockhoof screams, It fades to the present where Apple Bloom was screaming. Apple Bloom: (continued) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is my favorite part! Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: What happened next?! Applejack: The molten lava poured down the side of the volcano... Then, It fades back into the story. Applejack: (narrating) ...and try as they might, the Mighty Helm couldn't figure out a way to save the village! They had to evacuate. But the villagers didn't wanna leave their homes. They spent their entire lives there. They had nowhere else to go! So Rockhoof decided to do something crazy. Then, Rockhoof started digging the lava away from the village. Applejack: (narrating) He thought if he could divert the flow of the lava, he might be able to save his village. He started diggin' a trench! As the story interrupted again, Sweetie Belle was confuse. Sweetie Belle: Wait a minute. All by himself? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, It'd be impossible for one person to dig a trench fast enough to stop the lava. I mean, even I couldn't do that. Apple Bloom: (fangirl squealing) Applejack: Good thing Rockhoof didn't believe in the word "impossible". Just as the story continues, Applejack started finishing the story. Applejack: (narrating) He continued to work, knowin' the odds were against him, but determined to push through it. Then, somethin' magical happened. Just as Rockhoof kept on digging, something magical happened to him. Applejack: (narrating) Rockhoof got visibly stronger! But the lava was getting' closer. At last, He started a rapid speed digging to make a trench as the villagers cheered. Applejack: (narrating) Through his extraordinary determination and sheer force o' will, Rockhoof more than earned his place in the Mighty Helm. Mighty Helm men: (laughing) As the story ends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo cheered. Rainbow Dash: Good story, Applejack! Even if it wasn't about me. But then, Everyone else giggled. Apple Bloom: I love that story, no matter how many times I hear it. Goslayn Mallard: You and me both, Apple Bloom. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, have I ever told you about my favorite legend? Sweetie Belle: No. I didn't know you had one. Rarity: Her name... was Mistmane. Rainbow Dash: Mistmane? Isn't she the old wrinkly sorceress with the flower? Rarity: Yeeees, but did you know she used to be the most beautiful woman in all the land? Rainbow Dash: (flatly) No. Cutie Mark Crusaders: So what happened to her?! Rarity: Well, Mistmane was a very promising young sorceress. Soon, She begin telling her story. When the story flashback begins Rarity started to narrate. Rarity: (narrating) She was as talented as she was beautiful and kind. Everybody in China loved her and missed her when she was sent to the finest magic school. As she waved goodbye, She set off to magic school. Rarity: (narrating) While she was gone, she was delighted to find out that her best friend, Sable Spirit, was crowned Empress of China. She couldn't wait to return home once she finished her studies. Then, The screen shades as the next scene continues. Rarity: (narrating) But once she arrived, she was devastated by what she saw. Mistmane: What happened here? Villager: The Empress happened. She makes everybody work day and night on her palace. We don't have time to take care of anything else. Mistmane: But that can't be. I know her! She would never do this. Rarity: (narrating) But there was no denying what was in front of her. Young boy: (gasps) Rarity: (narrating) Sable Spirit took everything that was beautiful away from anybody else! And Mistmane was sure there had to be some explanation. As the screen fades again, It went back to the present day. Sweetie Belle: I'd assume there was, too. If somebody told me either one of you two'd gone evil... Scootaloo: Yeah, I'd never believe it. Apple Bloom: I dunno. I've seen the way you two get when you miss breakfast. Then, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo glared at her. Apple Bloom: (chuckles nervously) Just kiddin'. But I'd want answers too. Rarity: So did Mistmane. She went to confront her friend. Back to the story, Mistmane came to her best friend. Mistmane: Sable, is that you? Sable Spirit: Don't tell me you don't recognize your old friend. Mistmane: I don't. My friend would never work our families and friends to the bone for something as silly as a palace. Sable Spirit: Silly? My palace is a beacon of beauty! Anybody who passes will be in awe of its majesty! Mistmane: What good is a pretty palace if it just hides the misery of its people? Sable Spirit: Beauty is everything. You taught me that. Mistmane: What?! Sable Spirit: You were always the pretty one. You got to go to the best magic school. Everyone in China missed you. Everyone in China loved you! I admit I was jealous, so I tried to perform a spell that would make me beautiful. You can see how that went! Mistmane: (gasps) Sable Spirit: I found if I couldn't have beauty, I would take it. I wasn't chosen to be empress, you know. I took it! Just like I'm going to take everything else. Mistmane: I can't let you do that. Sable Spirit: Let me? (laughs) Just as Sable Spirit cast her magic, Mistmane had to fight back at her. Then, They each use a magic dragon to fight each other, As Mistmane's dragon won, It mist Sable Spirit as the roots Mistmane zapped at the pot trapped her. At last, The good people cheered. Rarity: (narrating) Everyone in China thought Sable Spirit was defeated, and that was that. But Mistmane knew there was more she could do to help. As Mistmane took the flower outside the palace, She make ready for the spell. Rarity: (narrating) Beauty isn't everything. But Mistmane knew that it does have the power to make people in China smile. Then, She started casting a spell aged rapidly into an elderly woman. Rarity: (narrating) She made a huge sacrifice to bring that smile back to her friends' and family's faces... including Sable Spirit's. Sable Spirit: (gasps) You did this for me? Even after I was so cruel? Rarity: (narrating) Sable Spirit was so touched that she vowed to be more like her friend in the ways that mattered. From then on, she ruled with kindness and compassion. Happily, The good people of China cheered at her. Rarity: (narrating) Even though she gave away her physical beauty, she dedicated her life to spreading beauty all over China. Any time you go out of your way to brighten somebody's day by doing something like giving them flowers, you're following in the footsteps of Mistmane. As the story ended, Sweetie Belle was amazed to hear that legend. Sweetie Belle: I think she's my favorite legend too. Villamax: What about you, Rainbow Dash? Do you have a favorite legend as well? Rainbow Dash: Now that you put it that way, Villamax. You bet. Scootaloo: Tell them more, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: A long time ago, before the Wonderbolts were even founded... As the flashback story begins, It shows the story of Flash Magnus. Rainbow Dash: (narrating) ...Flash Magnus was a lowly cadet in the Royal Legion. With that told, Flash high fives each of his comrades. Rainbow Dash: (narrating) And the Legion needed to travel over the Dragon Lands to get to their comrades on the other side. But as they got closer to the dragons... Flash Magnus: (coughing) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) ...the dragons attacked! (dragons roaring) Scootaloo: (shivering while covering her mouth) You said this wasn't too scary! Rainbow Dash: (very muffled) Scootaloo, if you just hang in there— Scootaloo: What? As Norg cam, He eased Scootaloo putting her next to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: I said if you just hang in there, I promise you'll like the ending. So, like I was saying, Flash Magnus and the Royal Legion tried to get past the dragons... Rainbow Dash: (narrating) ...but the dragons wouldn't let them! (dragons roaring) Commander Ironhead: Everybody, retreat! Rainbow Dash: (narrating) Flash Magnus and a few other cadets were separated from the battalion. He managed to get away, but the dragons captured his friends and took them back to their lair! As the dragon ambushed them taking them to their lair, The Legion cadets were screaming. Flash Magnus: Commander! We need to save our captured comrades! Commander Ironhead: I appreciate your loyalty, Flash Magnus, but getting past those dragons is going to be impossible. Nothing will work. Apple Bloom: The commander was right. You can't outfight dragons. Rainbow Dash: But you can out-think them. Flash Magnus: Commander Ironhead, I'm pretty sure I can outrun the dragons. If I can lure them into chasing me, you can all sneak into the lair and retrieve our friends before they get back. Commander Ironhead: Are you really willing to take that chance, soldier? Flash Magnus: (salutes) I am, sir. Commander Ironhead: It's a very brave thing you're doing. You'll need all the help you can get. With that said, He bestowed Flash the Fireproof Shield. Flash Magnus: Is this... Netitus, the fireproof shield?! Commander Ironhead: It has protected Legion heroes for generations. And today, I can't think of a worthier flank for Netitus to protect. As surprised as he was, Commander Ironhead allowed him to take it. Commander Ironhead: Good luck, soldier. Just as they saluted each other, Flash ran out to distract the dragons. Flash Magnus: (exhales and started shouting) Hey! Come and get me, fire-breath! If you can! (clanking shield) Hey, hey! Come and get me! Hey, I'm over here! (dragon roars) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) While Flash Magnus bravely ran for his life, Commander Ironhoof was able to get his soldiers back. (dragons roaring) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) Flash Magnus ran like the cheetah... Flash then ran through the mists, The dragons were roaring breathing their fire as the shield was burning. Rainbow Dash: (narrating) ...faster than the dragons! (burning) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) But he knew he couldn't do this forever. Luckily, he had a plan. (lightning striking) (electricity crackling) Commander Ironhead: (whistles) At last, Flash ran to the mountains where thunder and lightning strikes. Rainbow Dash: (narrating) He led the dragons straight into the mountain with a storm that the Legion had planted! (lightning striking) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) One taste of the lightning, and the dragons retreated. Just as the dragon flew away, Flash came out triumphed. Flash Magnus: (coughs) Rainbow Dash: (narrating) Flash Magnus' plan worked! As the Legion cadets cheered for him, Commander Iornhead allowed Flash to keep the shield and saluted him. Finally, This was the end of the story. Scootaloo: Wow! I did like that ending. Rainbow Dash: Told ya! He always inspired me to be my brave and awesome self. Apple Bloom: Mm-hmm! Applejack: Yeah, I guess he kinda reminds me of you. Rainbow Dash: Tch! You guess? Come on, I'm just like him! All but Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Just then, Twilight's Morpher was beeping. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: (on communication) Dragaunus is attacking the city. Be on your guard, He's up to something! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik. We're on our way. Then, Twilight and her friends meet with Ransik at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Rainbow Dash: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: I'm glad you all came, You have got to stop Dragaunus while you still have the time. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Bongo: Go for it, Guys! Ken: We're cheering for you! SpongeBob SquarePants: Ready when you are, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Right behind ya, SpongeBud. Ransik: Now go, Hurry! So, Twilight and her friends set off to stop Dragaunus. At the city, Lord Dragaunus was launching a full scale attack. Lord Dragaunus: Show yourselves, Power Rangers, I know you're out there! At last, The Harmony Force Rangers and their allies showed up. Twilight Sparkle: We're right here, Dragaunus! Lord Dragaunus: Right on time, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Jankenman: We're to stop you! Toad: And this time, We're gonna put a stop to your evil ways! Sunset Shimmer: Shall we, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: I believe we shall, Sunset. Let's get dangerous! Lord Dragaunus: Koopa Minions, Attack! As the Rangers and heroes fought off the Koopa Minions, There were too many coming their way. Unikitty: Hold on, Power Rangers! We're coming! Wildwing Flashblade: Perfect timing, Unikitty. T-Bone: Let's Fossilize the Saurians for good! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, T-Bone. But just as they fought the Koopa Minions off, Lord Dragaunus begins to fire the Alterniversal Gun. Lord Dragaunus: Say goodbye, Power Rangers. And this time, Mean it! (laughs evilly) Twilight Sparkle: Guys, Watch out! Just as the Alterniversal Portal was opened, Twilight and her friends sacrificed themselves to save their allies and got suck into the portal which sends them to the Alterniverse. Darkwing Duck: No, Twilight! Conard Thunderbeak: No, They can't be gone! Lord Dragaunus: (laughs evilly) Without the Power Rangers, You're nothing! At the Secret Lab, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 were horrified. Alpha 5: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers are gone, Zordon. Zordon: Were you able to relocate them, Alpha? Alpha 5: I'm afraid not, None of us could. Alpha 6: They got sucked into the portal and block our communication systems. Alpha 7: I hope they're alright. Ransik: We must relocate the portal! MacBeth: Something tells me that we're going to need back up for this. So, MacBeth set off to find Alex Xanatos to see if he could relocate the Harmony Force Rangers. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends are somewhere at the Alterniverse. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we? Starlight Glimmer: I don't think we're home at our dimension anymore. Spike: (trying to communicate) It's no use, We can't contact Ransik or anyone else. Twilight Sparkle: This is not good. Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Fluttershy: Oh my! Applejack: Uh, What are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Rainbow Dash: Great, Now we're stuck in this universe of some sort. Mirage: But how'll we get out of here? ???: You're in the Alterniverse! As Twilight and her friends looked, They'd witnessed the Pillars of Ancient Times. Spike: No way, It's that...!? Twilight Sparkle: The Pillars from the stories we've heard so much about! With that said, Twilight and her friends couldn't believe their own eyes. To Be Continued Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts